A lover's Guilt
by Lovers guilt
Summary: Tragedy strikes in a seemingly perfect relationship. Roxas is almost killed...And he doesn't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

The warm fluid seemed to envelope me. I couldn't see. the blackeness was darker than I had ever seen. I tried to move. The act made me scream out in agony. The pain was unbearable. I barely moved my hand to my stomach. And then it hit me. I was going to die from blood loss. Then suddenly, I saw a light in the distance, growing brighter each second. The darkness turned to gray, and then to white. It was blindingly bright.

I saw someone standing above me. Or at least that's what I thought. I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I realised that I was in a hospital. "..." I tried to talk, but nothing came out. I waited for a moment, then I tried again. "W-why am I here?" I stuttered. It was extremely hard to talk. I didn't know why. Someone grabbed me and repeated "Roxas! You're okay!" over and over. I noticed that the man was crying. "Who are you? And why are you crying?" I asked, finding it easier to talk. The man stepped away, his mouth agape. He walked out of the room, looking traumatized.

"The Man POV"

'I can't believe he doesn't remember me' I thought. I slid down the cold wall to sit on the floor. 'After all we've been through. He doesn't remember. It's all my fault!' I wanted to die. "Roxas!" I screamed. I didn't care about the nurses who were trying to calm me. I wanted my lover back.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up! Turn back if you don't like violence!

I own nothing, by the way.

_Italic- Dreams_

A nurse walked into the room after the man left. She wore a outfit like the rest of the nurses, blue scrubs and a name tag. Her hair was shoulder length, and a beautiful blonde color. "Hello. Do you know where you are?" She asked me. "Y-yeah. I'm in a hospital." I said. "Good observation. Now, can you remember your name?" She questioned me. I paused for a moment. "I don't know..." I said. It troubled me, I really couldn't remember. "Hm." The nurse said. I could tell she was thinking; of what I didn't know. I saw the man with red hair appear in the doorway. The nurse acknowledged him. She turned towards me. "Do you know who he is?" She asked me, pointing to the man. I studied his face. It was full of worry and sorrow. "No." I said. The man paled. The nurse turned towards him. "Could you meet me in the hall in a couple of minutes?" She asked. He nodded his head, and walked out of the room. She walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "By the way, my name is Namine. I will be taking care of you while you are here." She said. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll be just a call away." She pointed towards the help button near my bed. She then walked out of the room, probably to talk to the man.

I felt myself getting tired, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I walked out of the building, too drunk to even care about where I was going. When I heard Axel calling back to me, I started to run into a ally. I didn't want to be near that cheating bastard. I kept walking deeper in the ally, and stopped when I heard a whistle. I turned to look at the source of the noise. I saw a group of men, growing closer to me. "Wha-G-Get away!" I slurred. Before I knew it, my mouth was duct taped. They started to kick me. They punched and kicked until I was unable to defend myself. My head slammed against the cold wall. Then, all I saw was black. _

I woke up screaming, with Namine trying to calm me. "Shh...You are okay.." She said. I wasn't so sure. I didn't know what parts of that were the dream, and what parts were reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

~I own nothing! I wish I owned Axel..Buuut I don't.~

* * *

><p>_Axel POV_<p>

I stared at the bleak wall, thinking about Roxas. 'All of this happened, because of me. It's all my fault.' I thought. After a minute or so of waiting, the nurse walked out of his room. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"The memory loss should only be tempoary." She said.

"How long is tempoary?" I asked.

"It could be as little as a week, or as long as a month." She answered.

"Okay." I sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem Mr. Strife." She said.

"Please, call me Axel." I said. She nodded and walked away towards the main area of the hospital. I decided to go into Roxas's room to see how he is doing. I walked in and saw that he was sleeping. He looked like such an angel. I kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. I needed to go home and get some rest. It was then about ten at night. I drove home in a daze, thinking about everything that has gone on in the past few days. That night at the bar played through my mind.

_He was drinking. Probably way over his limit. But then again, I was too. We were sitting at the bar together, talking about the wierdest of things. Then out of nowhere came my ex, Kairi Smith. I turned towards her. "What do you want?" I asked her. Roxas stayed silent. She leaned in and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but she had me pinned against the bar. Once she had to breathe, she leaned to my ear and whispered, "You." Roxas was stunned. He ran out of the bar, crying. That's when it all happend. I slapped Kairi and ran out of the bar to get my lover. "Roxas!" I yelled for him. He ran faster. I couldn' t keep up with him in my drunken state. I wasn't thinking clearly. I sat down on the cold ally floor to catch my breath. Then I heard a scream. It was Roxas. I ran to him, now regaining my senses. What was I doing sitting when my boyfriend was running away? When I got to him, he was a bloody mess. I immeditley took out my phone and dialed 911. "N-No, Please, Roxas!" I yelled. I told the operator where I was and that I needed help quick. Before I knew it, there was people dragging me back away from Roxas to get him into the ambulance. "No!" I screamed. They had Roxas in the ambulance quick with peramedics talking about something that I couldn't quite make out. I jumped into the back of the ambulance, and we were off to the hospital._


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas POV

The dream that I had felt so real...maybe it was a memory. All I remember was calling the redhead man a cheater. Did he really cheat on me? Are we even in a relationship? I have so many questions, and I don't know who to turn to. I don't quite trust the redhead. I don't even know his name. Physically, my body is doing better. I'm able to sit up on my own now. Before I had to have help because my stomach hurt so badly. It still hurts, just not as bad. Namine left a little while after I woke up screaming. She said she would check up on me later. All the sudden, I felt odd. Something felt wrong about my body. I figured it was just after affects of the pain medication that they were giving me. But then I saw black spots over my eyes. Everything was getting blurry. My body felt numb all over. I was scared. I tried to reach the help button, but my arm wasn't moving. I tried to scream, nothing came out but a small squeak. I couldn't do anything but just lay there.

Axel POV

I couldn't sleep. I layed in my bed worrying about Roxas. I worried about our relationship. What if he never remembers? The nurse said he would, but how can we be sure? I kept worrying and worrying. Somehow, I was able to fall asleep. I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

_I leaned in, unsure of what to do. Finally after a seconds pause, I closed our lips together. It was magical. It was everything I thought it would be and more. I was kissing Roxas. For the first time. The dream changed." Wha-Whats going on?" He asked me." I don't know". I told him. _ _"I love you." He said. The dream changed. Flashes of memories kept going through my head. "No! Brother! Don't Go!" I yelled. "No one would miss me..."_

I sprang up out of bed, gasping for air. It took me a while to get my breath back to normal. I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't even know it was me. I looked like a mess. An emotional mess. I got into the shower, with hopes of a better day.

Once I was done getting dressed, I went straight to the hospital. Thank god I was on vacation from work. I wouldn't be able to go to work feeling like this. I walked into the bleach clean hospital, heading to Roxas's room. A nurse stopped me. "I'm sorry, but Roxas has been transported to the ICU."

* * *

><p>Cliffy~ Dun Dun DUN!<p>

I don't own nothing. - Awesome Grammar


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Sorry about the month hiatus. Christmas and everything got me pretty busy. But I should have more time on my hands now which means more chappys! Yay~

I own nothing! (that was in this story...Except the plot!)

* * *

><p>Axel POV<p>

"I'm sorry, but Roxas has been transported to the ICU." My brain froze. I managed to make out a single word. "Where." It wasn't a question, it was an order. "Follow me." She said while walking in another direction. As we passed countless rooms, I tried to think of what could have happened. The nurse stopped in front of a room and put her hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry i'm the one who has to tell you this, but Roxas had a stroke due to complications with his medicine. He's in a coma at the moment. The doctor will be in soon to talk to you with more detail." She said. I barged into the room to see Roxas hooked up to a bunch of tubes and wires. "R-Roxas..." I said with tears running down my face. It was a terrifing sight. His numb face used to be full of life and happiness, now it's emotionless. He had a respirator breathing for him, and other tubes in his arm. "I'm so sorry Roxas..What did you ever do to diserve this?" I whispered. "I-It's all my fault."

The door opening stopped my talking. A stern looking doctor walked into the room. "Are you Axel?" He asked me. I nodded. "He doesn't have any family members on his file. I'm guessing your his friend?" He asked me. "Boyfriend." I corrected him. "Right, sorry." He apologized. He sat on a chair next to me. "He had a reaction to the medicine we gave to him. It's not very common that a thing like this happens, but it does." He said, gazing at Roxas.

"He should be okay though. Maybe he will even be awake in the next couple days. But I can't promise anything." I raked a hand through my red spikes. It's a habit I do when I get nervous. "Can I stay with him?" I asked. The doctor nodded. You can come from 8am-11pm throught the week. If anything ever happens when you are not here, I'll have one of my nurses call you imeditaly.

"Can he hear me?" I asked. "Sometimes. When some people wake up from a coma they claim that they hear their family members talking to them occasionaly, but there's no scientific proof." He continued, "Is there anything else you would like to know?" "No, I think I'm okay." I answered. He walked out of the room. I took a deep breath and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

Roxas POV

The world around me went black. I couldn't move, talk, or see. I did feel an odd warmth though. Then I saw a small white dot get bigger and bigger until it engulfed me. I opened my eyes. I almost yelled at the sight that was in front of me. I was back at home with my Mom and Dad.


End file.
